Meltdown
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Sam and Kurt spend a hot summer night together adding to the heat.


**Title**: Meltdown

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 06/14-06/24/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warning**: Boys loving boys, language and M-rated content. Don't like any of that, don't read. You have been warned.

****Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Sam Evans have a little fun during a hot summer night.

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel sighed internally as Sam Evans stroked his fingers up and down Kurt's back. It was an unbearably hot day and Sam's suggestion to spend it in Kurt's basement room had been a good one. But now the night had come and the heat from the day found its way through the brick walls of the underground room. So much for stopping the heat.<p>

The upside to spending the night in the heat dawned on Kurt half an hour ago. While upstairs getting sodas, Burt and Carole had announced spur of the moment they were leaving for a weekend in Cleveland. Finn had announced soon after the car was no longer within earshot that he too would head out, only over to Rachel's for a night of similar heterosexual lovin'. If Kurt's mind hadn't been formulating plans for him and Sam, he would've been completely put off with the information his parents and stepbrother supplied him with.

Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Everything about the guppy-lipped blonde just drove Kurt wild. His warm blue eyes, his strong hands, adorkable personality, handsome smile; no wonder Kurt didn't hesitate to give it up to him as soon as they got together. What did bother him the most was the whole year they wasted dancing around each other. Sam with Quinn and then Santana. Kurt running away to Dalton and into Blaine's arms instead of taking Sam up on his offer to be protected at McKinley. Ugh, Blaine!

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Then there was the whole Samcedes deal in the summer after junior year and the unspeakable fail that was Nationals. Kurt loved his diva-in-arms more than his entire Alexander McQueen collection, but who was she kidding? Sam was gayer than a two-dollar bill, and three-quarters of the school thought so, including New Directions. Plus, that dye job. What straight man bleaches his hair that shade of blonde and passes it off as natural? That's right! No _straight_ man.

So they had a falling out. The whole situation between Sam and Mercedes reminded Kurt of the Finn-gate debacle of their sophomore year. Only this time, Sam was Finn and Mercedes was Rachel. The comparison alone was laughable and Kurt was more than ashamed of himself for making it. But he couldn't help it; that's how he felt. So he pushed himself away for his heart's sake.

But that was more than a year ago. Samcedes lasted a total of two months because Sam realized he was going around with the wrong diva. Mercedes had been mad about the whole situation for all of two minutes before she had calmed and realized she'd done it to herself. It wasn't her fault she kept picking out gay guys; it just hurt her pride more than her actual feelings. What was clear was there was an incredibly handsome, perfect guy who loved her platonically but more importantly, loved her best friend. She was determined to make sure they were together, one way or another.

However, therein lay a problem: Aforementioned best friend Kurt hadn't spoken to either of them during their relationship. When the late August moon had been full, a guitar serenading from outside Kurt's basement window had woke him up. Curious (and slightly alarmed), the fashionista had clambered out of bed and out the basement window. There in the light of the moon was none other than Sam Evans.

Kurt thought he was dreaming. When he realized he wasn't, he thought the whole thing had to be a joke. Why would his former best friend's boyfriend be standing in his backyard dressed like someone who belonged on the cover of a paperback romance novel? Kurt had to admit Sam looked more than handsome in black slacks and a blue button-down as the pair stood in the Hummel's' backyard, Sam continuing to sing and play his guitar. A flash of tears came to Kurt's eyes when Sam stopped strumming and pulled out a red rose from somewhere behind him, presenting it to the brunette.

That night (or early morning as it was), Kurt listened as Sam explained everything: his bogus relationship with Mercedes, how he never meant to cause her or Kurt harm, his feelings for one Kurt Hummel, and why it took him so long to admit his feelings to himself.

"I was scared," Sam confessed. "I saw how you were treated and I didn't want to go through all that. But that's all over with. I'm not some scared little boy running away from his feelings any more. Is there any hope for us?"

Kurt's answer had been a long-awaited searing kiss to Trouty Mouth's guppy lips and a whispered, "Maybe."

The start of their senior year two weeks after they officially became a couple, Sam stepped up his game to prove himself to Kurt. Arms tossed affectionately around Kurt's shoulders in the halls, kisses beside lockers, Kurt wearing Sam's letterman jacket now that he was back on the football team. Not to mention the beat down Sam issued the first and only time Karofsky had something to say about the openness of their relationship. Sufficient to say, Kurt really liked the Sam he was seeing on a daily basis.

So here they were, a month after high school ended laying up in Kurt's bed. Today (as mentioned) had been alarmingly hot and the basement was no longer their safe haven from the heat, especially all the white-hot thoughts running through Kurt's mind as Sam's hand continued moving against his sweaty back.

_Why not?_ Kurt thought as he reached a hand over that landed against Sam's sweaty chest. His open palm lowered itself lower, ghosting over Sam's rock-hard abs. Sam's hand stopped moving down Kurt's back and the soprano smiled as he let his fingers tickle Sam's abs, trickling through the thin line of belly hairs the blonde's impressive torso possessed. The blonde sighed as Kurt let his fingers send shockwaves of pleasures through the guppy-mouthed blonde. Kurt rolled off his stomach and his glasz eyes met Sam's baby blues staring at him intently. Kurt's eyes followed as Sam snaked his hand down Kurt's stomach and gently but firmly palmed his perineum, spreading his palm and stretching his fingers as one of them found its way inside the brunette.

"Mmm, Sammy," Kurt moaned, licking his lips and wiggling himself lower on Sam's finger.

The blonde groaned as Kurt tried impaling himself on Sam's digit. He decided to help the countertenor out by abiding to what the fashionista wanted. Kurt's tongue slipped out in joy as Sam started moving his middle finger in and out to match Kurt's rhythm, adding a second one in the process.

Not being able to take the sight anymore, Sam's large mouth found its way over Kurt's and the brunette inhaled sharply through his nose. Demandingly so, Kurt sucked in Sam's tongue and hungrily nibbled at it. Sam moaned into Kurt's oral cavity as his now three fingers went to work inside the countertenor.

"Oh, Sammy, please fuck me," Kurt whispered in Sam's ear, deciding he's had enough of the blonde's gentle actions.

Sam went hard right there, unable to believe his ears. Sure, sex is something the two of them had had countless times before, but each time Kurt wanted it made it feel like the first time to Sam. The blonde sucked in a breath and locked eyes with the brunette. Kurt looked at him and gave Sam the smile to show he meant his words.

Sam moaned as he withdrew his fingers out of the fashionista with a wet _pop!_ and started pushing the blankets off the bed. Kurt marveled in the sight of the naked blonde and his eyes widened in lust as said blonde moved himself above him.

Kurt tore his gaze away long enough to dig through the nightstand drawer for a condom and handed it to Sam with a small blush. Sam grinned like a madman on crack as he unwrapped the small square and rolled the rubber down his impressive length.

"Do we need any lube?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm so wet it's more than we need. Just rub it between my legs," Kurt answered.

If at all possible, Sam grew even harder at those words. Following the alabaster teen's advice, Sam did just as Kurt instructed and wasn't surprised to find Kurt was in fact, wet enough. Sam started to see a hazy red as he slicked himself up and proceeded to align himself against Kurt's entrance and push himself inside.

Kurt groaned wantonly as he felt his blonde love bury himself inside his love channel. He bit back a scream as Sam began gently permeating his body. Kurt's heart pounded between his ribs as Sam accustomed himself to Kurt's body and started slamming between the brunette's legs.

"_Baise-moi, __mon amour,_ " Kurt moaned in French, knowing full well how turned on it made Sam. (_Fuck me, my love_).

"_Je le ferai! __Je vais __vas te faire encule __jusqu'à ce __que tu cries!_" Sam replied, picking up the pace. (_I will! I'll fuck you until you scream!_)

With his legs wrapped around Sam's jack hammering waist, he flicked himself up right so that he was now on top of the hardworking blonde. He lowered his upper half down over Sam's and started peppering the handsome face he loved so much with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

"_Plus, plus!_" Kurt screamed into Sam's panting mouth, feeling the blonde run his big hands through his hair and not caring in the least. (_More, more!_)

Sam drilled into Kurt's backside, feeling the channel he was inside spasm and clench around his girth. The hot little hitching sounds Kurt was making was driving him wild and the naughty French words the pair had spoken were ringing in his ears.

"_Dis quelque chose, Kurt,_" Sam said as he flipped the brunette back on his back and spread his legs as far apart as the ex-Cheerio! could accommodate. (_Say something, Kurt_).

"_Je t'aime, __Sam, et __je le ferai toujours_" Kurt said, rubbing his open palms against Sam's sweat-soaked muscular chest, kissing him. (_I love you, Sam, and I always will_).

That's all it took for Sam to come, feeling Kurt's love tunnel tighten up around him. The heat alone had made him absolutely delirious with lusty fever and Sam didn't realize he'd been jerking Kurt off until the brunette arched his back up and came, coating both their stomachs in sticky white liquid.

"Oh, baby, that was perfect," Sam said against Kurt's lips, pressing his into a kiss. "Best. Orgasm. Ever," he muttered as his lips nibbled the smaller boy's.

Kurt smiled against the blonde's mouth. "You're perfect," he said, tracing Sam's full lips with his tongue. "Not the best way to beat the heat but I'm not gonna complain."

Sam chuckled and Kurt loved how the sound vibrated from the back of Sam's throat and channeled itself throughout his body, carrying down to Kurt's which was still under Sam's.

"I can think of another way to beat the heat," Sam said, an idea formulating.

"How?" Kurt quiered, pressing another kiss into Sam's perfect lips.

"Cool shower?" Sam suggested.

Kurt's eyes brightened at his perfect boyfriend's brilliant suggestion. "You're on, Guppy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Whew! Got this one down! Hope you enjoyed ^^ Used Google Translate because I don't speak French so any possible existing translation fails are on me.

Chris Colfer's a love, Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
